


Say So

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Take turns, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 世界上每多一篇3p就会多一个工具人，救救地球！！（注：本篇testg没有打lw
Relationships: Marco Reus/Marc-André ter Stegen/Robert Lewandowski
Kudos: 12





	Say So

“砰！”

罗伊斯把房门关上的一瞬间，门外赤身裸体的特尔施特根和莱万被吓得抖了三抖，也不记得他俩刚才吵到哪了。

“这……这是认真的？Marco就这样把我们赶出来了？”莱万抹了把脸背过身子，特尔施特根盯着他健美的臀部嗤笑了一声，下一秒就可怜兮兮地开始敲房门：“别这样呀，我们衣服还在里面呢！”

“吵完了没有？”罗伊斯边开房门边说。两人下一秒就像小狗一样朝他猛点头，重新钻回了房间。

“这才像话，”德国羊驼满意地叉腰，“叫你们过来可不是为了听你们吵架的。”

“但刚刚的话题我们需要理性地讨论！”莱万爬到罗伊斯身边试图拉拢，“我跟这个门将，到底哪个活儿更好？”

特尔施特根愤怒地瞪着莱万，咧开嘴露出他的虎牙。

“呃……”罗伊斯打量了一下他俩，“都差不多。”

“那你可在那儿瞎说呢！看看，看看我的腹肌，和我天生优越的，生殖器。”莱万手心向上摆在器官旁边仿佛在展示，“Marco，都是你最喜欢的。”

罗伊斯敷衍地笑了：“哦，呵呵。”

“这跟表面的东西无关。”特尔施特根面无表情地反驳，“如果没有技术，长得再大也没用，人还嫌你弄疼了呢。我，技术取胜。”

“谁说我没技术了！？看看你肚子上的肉，刚刚都使不出劲儿呢吗？”

“少body shaming我，使不使得出劲儿你去问Marco！”

罗伊斯看着又开始推搡的两人痛苦扶额。两个人推了一会儿，想起房间的主人被晾在一边终于停下了：“呃，Marco……我们不打了不打了。”

“你俩还想较量是吗？”他拍了拍床铺，“行，我们可以来第二轮。”

两人愣了几秒，莱万激动地弹了一下：“太好了！上一轮是门将后操你的我还不高兴呢，这轮我要做后操的。”

“我不叫门将，我是有名字的。”

“我知道，你就是胡梅尔斯的弟弟，叫胡凯尔斯（who cares）。”

“你他妈……”

“你俩亲热给我看。”罗伊斯下达命令。

“什么？”

“亲热给我看，看到我满意了就继续。”罗伊斯舒服地靠在床头，拿起旁边桌子上摆的烈酒喝了一口，“现在可以开始了吗？”

特尔施特根和莱万面面相觑，要他们跟面前这个人亲热简直比欧冠淘汰赛被反超还难受，但为了同一个目标，男人有时委屈一下也是没办法的。特尔施特根心想莱万起码长得不赖，他忍着内心的偏见凑过去吻上了波兰人。莱万十分强势地回吻，把身子倾向特尔施特根，在咬住他嘴唇的同时伸手卡住他的脖子。小狮子十分不想承认，自己在过程中又硬了一点。

“哇哦……”罗伊斯赞叹道，要知道这是多少男球迷女球迷梦寐以求的场景，“你们别光顾着亲呀，帮对方冲一冲。”

特尔施特根无语地闭起了眼睛。脖子上的手使他呼吸加重，导致整个脸部泛起夸张的粉红色。他把莱万的手腕扯开，又放到自己阴茎上，莱万发现他还没把呼吸调整回来，竟有种莫名羞涩的火辣，情不自禁地帮他套弄了起来。特尔施特根也套弄起莱万的，他俩互相盯着对方，感觉没有一开始那么不顺眼了，又开始舌吻并上下抚摸对方的身体。

觉得时机到了，罗伊斯停下了自慰的手过去加入他俩。他不想做两人的调和剂勉强维持性爱，只有两两之间都充满欲望的三人关系才是最理想的。罗伊斯一手揽着一个跟他们轮流亲吻，而特尔施特根和莱万的嘴也没闲着在他身上游走。很快罗伊斯蹲下帮莱万口交，手上还不忘握着特尔施特根的性器，莱万摁着罗伊斯的头同时又朝特尔施特根笑了一下，特尔施特根觉得十分怪异，把阴茎抵到罗伊斯脸上，于是罗伊斯又转头去吸他的了。

小狮子对着莱万露出挑衅的微笑，莱万心想他俩之间没完。

三人前戏在床上站的站跪的跪，难免有些疲倦，所以正戏决定躺在床上。罗伊斯睡在他俩之间面对莱万，特尔施特根在他背后抬起他的腿把性器顶了进去。巴萨门将不愧是他认识多年的人，每一次抽插都能顶到敏感点，而且能让他感到无比安心，除了快感以外没有任何使他焦虑的杂念。罗伊斯把抬起的那条腿放在莱万腿上，嘴里细小的呻吟仿佛在向波兰人撒娇，而莱万也众所归望地舔咬他敏感的乳头。听见罗伊斯酥麻的喘息，埋头苦干的特尔施特根当然有些不甘，朝他肩膀上咬了一口，又重重地顶了好几下让青梅竹马叫出了声，然后满意地扭过他的脸亲他。莱万把自己和罗伊斯的阴茎握在一起套弄，快要高潮时罗伊斯觉得看着谁好像都不公平，索性闭上眼睛低着头，最后喘着气射在了莱万手里。

“Marc，你真棒。”罗伊斯转过身和特尔施特根互抵着鼻尖细语，后者满意地亲了亲他，把他抱在怀里。

“咳！”莱万的声音打破了平静，特尔施特根翻了个白眼把罗伊斯放开。

“Marco，能用我最喜欢的体位吗？”

“当然。”罗伊斯垂下他的睫毛，接着跨坐在莱万的阴茎上。波兰人在刚才储存了不少体力，决定不让罗伊斯自己动，强烈的冲撞让多特队长立马控制不住地叫出来。躺在一旁的特尔施特根皱起眉头，他在床上绝对不想对罗伊斯这么粗暴，但以他对罗伊斯的认知来讲，脸上流露出的一丝痛苦也并不代表不喜欢——因为他的好朋友就是如此复杂一个人。莱万边操罗伊斯边把他的臀瓣拍得通红，同时还抚着特尔施特根的脸用力亲他。“天，这也太棒了。”多特队长笑了两声，趴到了莱万身上跟他们轮流亲吻。接着罗伊斯想让莱万从身后操他，这样他得以跟特尔施特根正面调情。莱万的猛攻并没有要歇火的意思，罗伊斯想帮特尔施特根口交却被笑着制止：“你看着我就行了。”

特尔施特根吻他吻得很缠绵，罗伊斯必须得承认在这方面自己的好朋友比起莱万略胜一筹。巴萨门将从来，都不想在任何时候伤害他。

“Marc，扇我。”罗伊斯说。

“啊？”

“做就对了。”

如果能让罗伊斯爽，那特尔施特根肯定要做。他不重不轻扇了罗伊斯的脸，后者头偏了一下，然后夸奖般地亲了他的面颊。特尔施特根看见对方脸上的红印有种前所未有的性奋，任他低头套弄自己的阴茎，边喘边唇舌交缠起来。莱万逐渐加快速度，罗伊斯受不住这最后冲刺，直接倒在特尔施特根怀着对着他耳边呻吟，小狮子触碰他阴茎的一瞬间他就高潮了。

莱万把自己抽出，和特尔施特根一起看着气喘吁吁倒在床上的罗伊斯手淫。特尔施特根先贴着他的大腿根释放，随后莱万射在了他的胸口上。

“你俩不干一炮真可惜。”罗伊斯左拥右抱地下了结论。

其他两人都决定无视这句话，莱万更是直接往浴室走去。特尔施特根看着罗伊斯，决定把他圈到怀中。

“那个人一直是这样么？做完甚至不想跟你温存一下。”

罗伊斯把被子盖上，躺在他胸口上眯起眼睛：“倒也没必要，我俩又没在处对象，只要把我弄舒服了就行。”

“那你跟他是怎么开始搞起来的？”

“可能……毕竟在一个队里，就莫名其妙地搞起来了吧。”罗伊斯发现特尔施特根一脸不爽，“你还在吃醋？”

“我要是吃醋，今天就不会来了。”他轻轻地吻了一下罗伊斯，“只是有点可惜……”

“可惜什么？”

“可惜我和他没有干一炮。”特尔施特根笑出了褶子。

罗伊斯戳了戳他的鼻尖：“太假了你。”


End file.
